Sozin's Comet- Zutara Ending
by Unussicutignisetaqua
Summary: The "Zutara" Ending of Sozin's comet. If you feel like there should have been more of a moment between Zuko and Katara. Edit:Rating change due to later chapters-Story will continue.
1. Sozin's Comet -Breathing in Lightning

Sozin's Comet –Zutara ending.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Avatar or its charters.

The last thing Zuko coud remember was seeing bright bolts of lighting, then nothing but pain. When the lighting had connected with his hand, He could feel as its raw power hit him, as it boiled his insides. The Energy he felt coursing within him was nothing compared to when he had faced Ozai. Azula had dished out that in ten folds.

Moving his hands to his chest, he absorbed the lighting letting it run thorough his body. He fought off the immense pain; he would rather die being sizzled alive then watch _her_ fall. He didn't know why, but he couldn't grasp the thought of his sisters lighting causing such pain to the water bender. He knew she was a fighter and he knew of her will power…but she was also human.

As his body hit the ground, He gasped in pain. But he could not move as the pain continued to smash into his body. Even after the endless power of the lighting had left his body, he could feel reaming waives of electricity, causing his body to twitch.

Hi name suddenly echoed in the air, piercing his ears. He wanted to respond, but he no longer had any control of his voice, not even his body as it curled resisting against the waves of electricity. Opening his eyes for a split second, he was on his belly and reaching out for _her_. He watched her run towards him, only to be blocked by a bright flash of blue flames.

_NO_! He couldn't scream but his thoughts were panicked…_NOT HER, His_ thoughts screamed. _GET UP, SAVE HER, SHE NEEDS YOU_! His inner voice commanded, but his body only grew heavy as he hit the floor for a second time. As the blackness took over, and his body became numb. His thoughts suddenly flew to the face of the beautiful water bender. When she was not angry, he could only be entranced by her bright sapphire eyes. Her smile… He loved her smile; even if it wasn't for him.

He now regretted the lost time… the time that could have been spent with laughter rather than shouting and hatred. He prayed to Agni, to any spirit that was watching…He prayed for a second chance, even if it was a few moment to say goodbye.

Feeling as his body was suddenly turned over, he couldn't help but grunt in agony. Again the pain had returned to his body, he could feel its power source coming from his abdomen. Wincing as he felt his singed skin slowly repair itself, he let out a sigh as he felt a cooling sensation take away his pain. Having the will power to lift his eyes lids, he was met with a gentle smile. Smiling back at his savior he spoke in a hoarse voice, "Thank you Katara".

He watched as tears brimmed before sliding down her cheeks "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you" her eyes were glowing with life. Grabbing Kataras hand, he gave it a light squeeze and it was retuned. She helped Zuko sit up so that he was supported by his elbows, but before she could pull him to his feet, he had pulled her into an embrace.

Stunned she could not speak, her throat going dry. Her body was crushed against his, the only thing keeping them apart were her arms. She could feel as he planted a soft kiss on her for head, this causing her to gasp with surprise. "I'm sorry" she heard him mutter in a whisper" I just… I thought I almost lost you" she felt as his hand moved so that they were combing through her hair, his forehead resting against her own. Opening her eyes she pulled away slightly to find Zuko's face become grim then pained.

"Zuko?" her voice came out confused and in a breathless whisper "why?" His eyes snapped open to find her eyes lost and hurt. But he did not speak; he simply pulled her closer to him so that their lips would meet. Although it was a slight brush of her lips against his, and only for a slight moment; he could feel as a wave of electric flooded his body. Pulling away to find her dazed expression he gave her a sad smile

"I lost you once Katara, I couldn't let that happen again "he whispered while running her finger though her hair. When he noticed her eyes begging to water he panicked and began to apologize, but he was surprised when she had pulled onto his robes, their lips meeting for a second time. This kiss was not soft and gentle as the first. This kiss held a flame blazing within Zuko and was passionate. When Katara had pulled away, she threw her arms around his neck, her face nuzzling into his chest "Never do that again Zuko" she began to sob into his shirt" I can't lose you". Hearing her pleads he simply pulled her flushed against his own body, his chin resting on her hair" I promise Katara".

Story was originally going to be a one-shot, but it might continue. Should I write more or stop?

Please comment and let me know what you think :D


	2. Chapter 1-Healing part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or its charters.

Chapter rating: T for moderate romance .

Chapter 1-Healing part 1

After watching as Azula was escorted away to the royal prison cells, Katara could only watch as the prince began to break down. He did not cry and he did not fall to his knees, but there was a distant look in his eyes; they were broken and held concern. Walking though the vast hallways of the Palace, Zuko leaned against Katara. With one of his arm thrown around her tiny shoulders, his other was clutched across his chest as he grunted and moaned in pain.

"Where now Zuko" Katara panted as she attempted to keep the prince from falling, he was still much large than her." Keep moving forward" he spoke with a hoarse voice" I'll tell you when to turn" his voice also came out in pants. Finally making their way into one of the many chambers, Katara laid Zuko's fragile body onto the king side bed. Although he was drained and wanted to simply shut his eyes, he could not, something was telling him to keep an eye on the water bender. "Katara.." Her name came out in a struggled whisper.

The girl had disappeared into the hallway, hoping to find help; she needed supplies for the prince. Hearing her name once more, she peeked back into the room to find the Zuko siting up, his back now against the head bored, the same exhausted look plastered onto his face. She made her way over to the bed, watching him with a concerned expression, but all he did was watch her." You should get some rest" she sat on the edge of the bed while taking on of his hands. Zuko smiled at her concern but shook his head. "I can't" his voice whispered leaving the girl confused" Why not you look Exhausted". Zuko only shook his head this time causing Katara to grow a bit irritated, she cursed "Damit Zuko, why not?!" she shouted causing the prince to flinch and jump" I'm, sorry" her voice came out in a guilty whisper. She had expected him to retaliate and shout back maybe even make a smart-ass remark, like he always did. It still felt foreign to her, seeing the prince without anger eyes, not even shouting with an enraged voice. She wonders how it would have been; if she had fire met him when he was in this state, vulnerable and weak." I don't want you to eave" his voice barley came out as a whisper as his eyelids fell.

At first she was left confused but after she had time to comprehend his words, she could only smile gently at the prince, feeling nothing but compassion for her friend. "Why would I leave Zuko?" Zuko's eyes open up, blue meeting gold. She had to keep from gasping when she noticed the emotion in his eyes, they no longer held the strength and passion she was so used to seeing, they were scared and pain. She watched as he opened his mouth to speak" Everyone leaves" his words came out chocked" Everyone always leaves".

Realizing that this was once again the same boy from underneath the catacombs, the lost boy, she could only throw her arm around his neck and embrace him. Although he was still in pain, he bites his tongue to keep from hissing out in pain, she was worth it, the pain as worth it. His arms snake around her petite waist before pulling her close him close to him. He loved the body contact; he loved knowing that someone cared about him, that he was not alone.

" I won't ever leave you Zuko" he heard her sob as her face nuzzled into his chest" as long as you need me, I'll be here". They continued to hold onto one another before pulling away to star ate the other." I care about you Zuko, you're my…"her words trailed off leaving her confused. What was he? He was once her enemy, her rival and once traitor. Not too long ago, although she didn't want to admit it at the time, he was her companion and support. When he had brought her to the killer of her mother, she was only filled with anger and Hatred, something she was willing to use against him, and only him. Then he became her friend, someone who sat beside her during dinner around the camp fire, someone she could tease for fun, someone who could understand her as a person.

Now what was he? He was not her friend, he had proved that point as soon as he decided to take the lightning bolt for her; he was definitely more than her friend. She opened her mouth to speak, but Zuko interrupted her" I care about to too Katara, maybe even more then I should…" his voice trailed off before his head bowed in shame." You don't understand how…how much you mean to me" He glanced back up at her with a sad smile on his lips. Before he could speak; her lips were already crashed against his. Shocked at first, his heart was like drums as they thundered in his chest, he could hear the beat as it grew louder and louder in his ears leaving him dizzy. He felt thrilled, like he had adrenaline pulsing thought his body, but in ten folds. He felt as if he had been struck by lightning once again, but this was not painful. It felt good, as if he was being brought back from the dead, for once he felt alive.

He pulled her close against him, he felt pain in his solar plexus, immense pain, but he could care less as long as her lips were crashed against his. Slow and soft in the begging, it only grew more intense as time passed; eventually their lips were meeting with heat and passion. Zuko had never felt such immense urge with Mai. This was a new exotic feeling, something that caused his inner fire to flare higher, it made him possessive and protective of the girl in his arms. Katara felt as if her lips were on fire, but there was no pain. She felt as her body temperature grew higher and hire, but she could care less about the ever growing heatwave, she loved the feeling.

Aang had kissed her before, and she had felt like a shy school girl after those kisses, they left her blushing and sometimes angered for his forwardness. But this kiss, Zuko's kisses were nowhere close to Aang kisses, they left her body feeling as if flames were liking her skin, gently caressing her as if she was going to fade and burn away like paper. She felt empowered like when she was at battle, or when there was a full moon out and al she could do was soak in its endless energy.

They continued to kiss, Zuko moving from her lips, to her collarbone, to her earlobe, he felt like he was on fire. They were both so caught up in the moment of heat and passion that they didn't notice as the sun was begging to set. There possessions had changed somehow. Zuko had her pinned beneath his body; he felt no pain in his abdomen it had died down some time ago. He had his hands at either side of her hands as he leaned down to devour her in passionate kisses. When he finally lowered his body completely on to her, he could feel as she began to let out ragged gasp as he moved to kiss her neck,. The sounds she made, her moans and groans were like symphony to his ears, and he loved it.

When he began to rock against her, he only felt empower to continue as she continued to let out little gaps for air. He could feel as her finger nails dug into the back of his neck and back. Zuko" her voice was in a whisper causing him to press himself even closer to her and she let out a loud moan. Suddenly Kataras senses came back, but she did not want it to stop, she felt as if she had the moons power pouring into her ours and there was an endless supply. "Zuko" this time her voice was clear and more empowered causing him to snap back, his eyes suddenly filling with fear and shame" sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry" he could only mutter as he began to pull away. But she caught his forearm before smiling gently at him

"I...I don't know what came over me, I couldn't think strait" at his words she grinned at him causing him to slightly tilt his head confused "you… you're not mad at me? Katara let out a sudden giggle this causing Zuko to blush a deep red, his eyes growing wide" Of Course not" she gave him a smirk "then why did you.." he trailed off but she only smiled gently up at him" We need to get you fixed up" she had had moved down to brush gently against his wound" I'm surprised you did flinch away when…" now it was her time to turn flush red, this earned a grin from Zuko.

He began to pull away helping Katara sit up" The pain numbed away after a while" he admitted causing her to slightly glare at him, his hand when to rub the back of his neck" I just felt…" he trailed off with loss of word, it was hard to describe what he wanted to say. He leaned forward to place a light kiss on the corner of her lips, this causing her to become taken back for a moment." Thank you Katara" his words caused her to snap back to reality "For what?" she blurted out without thinking, her face turning a slight shade of red. Zuko simply smiled at her then grabbed her hand" For saving my life" she could feel as if there was more than one meaning to his words." and for accompanying me today ,I'm glade you were by my side".

Katara again was left feeling breathless but happy, her eyes began to brim with tears but she shook them away "I wouldn't have it any other way" she smiled at Zuko before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. They embraced one last time before Katara pulled away "Now let me take care of you" Zuko could only smile at her words.

_To be continued_


End file.
